


And it's true - I was made for you.

by lionheartress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Endgame, M/M, Songfic, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartress/pseuds/lionheartress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I just get major Destiel feels when listening to The Story by Sara Ramirez and because I had to let them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And it's true - I was made for you.

**Author's Note:**

> this was already posted on my tumblr (lionheartress.tumblr.com)

> _All of these_ _lines_ _across_ _my face_  
>  _Tell you_ _the_ _story of who I am_  
>  _So_ _many_ _stories_ _of_ _where_ _I’ve_ _been_  
>  _And_ _how_ _I_ _got_ _to_ _where_ _I am_  
>  _But these_ _stories_ _don’t_ _mean_ _anything_  
>  _If_ _you’ve_ _got_ _no one_ _to_ _tell_ _them_ _to_  
>  _It’s_ _true_ _\- I was made for you_  
>  _[…]_  
>  _They_ _don’t_ _know_ _my_ _head_ _is a_ _mess_  
>  _No_ _they_ _don’t_ _know_ _who I_ _really_ _am_  
>  _And_ _they_ _don’t_ _know_ _what_ _I’ve_ _been_ _through_ _like you do_  
>  _And I was made for you_
> 
> _Sara Ramirez - The Story_

Dean had always envied his brother a bit, really – Sammy was still seeing a way out, despite everything that happened – or maybe because of it.  
He dreamt of a wife, a family, a nice house with a white picket-fence, barbecues with the neighbors on the weekends – all that shockingly normal shit they never had.  
He could never picture himself in a life like this. He had tried. After Sammy had gone to the pit, he had tried. Not just because it was what his brother had wanted. He himself had wanted it, too. But it could never have worked out in the long term. There was just too damn much crap weighing on him, his mind, his memories, pulling him down. As sweet and caring as Lisa had been, she’d never get it. To be honest, Dean was kind of glad that she didn’t, that she didn’t know what it felt like, that she never had to experience the cruelty of which the world was capable.  
But Dean knew, and there were things he could never, ever forget – and he also couldn’t just pretend they never happened and try to lead a normal life.  
Whatever normal meant.  
If there even was such a thing as normal.  
Once a hunter, always a hunter – it was never over.  
The best he could hope for was some kind of truce where the fate of the world wouldn’t be at stake for once, just your everyday monsters that would be easy to gank in comparison to the crap they’ve had to deal with in the past.  
He could retire to the bunker and just work the occasional case, even without Sammy.  His brother deserved all the happiness and peace he could get and he wouldn’t keep him from it.  
And besides, he wouldn’t be alone, would he? There’d still be Kevin and Cas, the rest of their little family.  
No, not Kevin. The kid still had his life before him, he should go to school or something.  
But Cas. Cas would surely stay with him, wouldn’t he? He had to. He was so much more than just his friend. The stuff they’d been through together, all the things they saw and did. Cas understood him.  Not only because he probably picked up some things over time due to his angel mojo that other people couldn’t. No, it went way deeper than that.  
Cas _knew._  
He’d been there himself. Both of them had done unspeakable things, things so horrible they could never be truly free of the guilt. But this was also exactly the reason why neither of them blamed the other. Sure, he’d been pissed beyond belief at his friend. But in the end, none of it mattered. They were both broken in their own ways, but they could also be sure that the other wouldn’t judge them, that there was someone who _got it,_ no words or explanations needed – they just shared this profound bond that made everything seem _right_ when they were together,  and holy shit – Cas couldn’t leave him. So much progress on his way to who he was now was thanks to Cas – because his friend had managed to accept him when he hadn’t been able to accept himself. He couldn’t bear being left alone – he wanted to stay with Cas – no, God dammit, he wanted _him_ – in whichever way his friend would have him.  
And if that thought didn’t scare the hell out of him – holy shit. But it was the truth – plain and simple. He couldn’t imagine spending the rest of his life with anyone that wasn’t Cas.  
The rest of his life – however long that might be.


End file.
